


Who Says Cheesy Is Bad?

by Joanne_c



Category: Chuck RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/pseuds/Joanne_c
Summary: When Zach gives an interview where he says how God must have been in a good mood when he made Matt Bomer, Matt thinks it's cheesy, but he likes it.





	Who Says Cheesy Is Bad?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kindness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindness/gifts).



"You do know how utterly _cheesy_ that sounded, right?" Matt said into his phone.

 

"What if I do?" replied Zach, "Not like you can do anything about it."

 

"I could come over there. Or I could call someone."

"Who would you even call?"

 

That was when Matt's voice deepened. "Oh, anyone who I can tell my boyfriend was being cheesy."

"That would number… your husband who would only agree, and maybe one or two of our friends. But why would you want them to come over here?" Zach was puzzled.

 

Matt went quiet for a moment. "I feel like if you get this blatant, you're missing me and need someone to bring you out of yourself."

"Don't," Zach said.

 

"Don't what?" Matt was clearly trying to pretend he didn't know what Zach meant.

 

"Feel guilty. You know I walked into this with open eyes, Matt. I'm not ever going to ask you for more than you can give. It was more trying to get across to the world just how beautiful you are. Not," he laughed softly as he spoke, "that anyone but Simon knows you at your _most_ beautiful other than me."

 

"Special club that," Matt agreed, clearly trying to keep things light.

 

"The number of men who get to see you in intimate moments? I hope it is," Zach was also hoping he'd kept that spike of ridiculous jealousy out of his voice.

 

He didn't get jealous of Simon - Simon had the prior claim and the wedding ring. He had gone into this as clearly as possible, given those two major details. Okay, only one had actually been relevant at the start, but he'd known the second would be pretty soon, so that counted just as much as far as Zach was concerned. He also knew that he was the only man who was an exception to their marriage vows. But still, he was human. Sometimes he got jealous.

 

"You know it is," Matt reassured him, but Zach didn't know if it was because he'd picked up on Zach's spike of jealousy or if it was what he'd have said anyway. Zach decided not to overanalyze things.

 

"While we're being cheesy," Zach said, "where are you right now and what are you wearing?"

 

He smiled to hear Matt's wry laugh. "Right now? I'm talking to you."

 

"Matt."

 

"Okay, okay, I'm curled up on my bed, and I'm wearing sweats. Not exactly glam. So how about you?"

 

"I just finished watching some piece of… crap is too good a word I swear, movie from a director my agent says wants to work with me. Now to tell my agent not in a million years so they can say it diplomatically. I'm on my couch, you know the one," his voice lowered with a very particular memory, "and I'm as glam as you."

 

"Slide your hands inside," Matt said. "I mean, I know you - there's nothing between those sweats and your skin."

 

Zach did. He also stopped just below the waist band. It wasn't like Matt had told him to do more. "Now what?"

 

"Oh, gonna make me work for it?"

 

"I think I'll be doing the work, but in a manner of speaking, yes," Zach grinned into the phone.

 

"How the hell can you be such a damn tease from so far away?"

"Talent. Now what?" he repeated.

 

"I suppose," Matt growled softly. "But you're gonna pay for this in person."

"Promises, promises."

 

"Slide your fingers in further, stroke over your cock a little," Matt said, obviously wanting to get beyond teasing. Zach had no objection to that plan. Well, maybe one.

 

"Are you getting off?" he asked.

 

"After you. Now do what I said. Unless you don't want to?"

 

That didn't deserve a response. Well, not beyond the soft moan Zach gave as he touched himself.

"Keep it slow. Tease yourself," Matt whispered into the phone.

Zach loved that tone of Matt's. That sexy note that he had the inkling was Matt's sexy "Zach" voice, given that he'd heard Matt talk intimately with Simon and it had been slightly different. Not that he'd heard them in _these_ circumstances, but intimate enough. "Don't stop, you know what you do to me."

"Just so long as you keep it slow," Matt let his voice drip into Zach's ear. "Don't get off too soon. You know how I like it…"

 

"Well, you can't see me now," Zach pointed out. They could. They were beyond familiar with all kinds of technology. But this was nice. Kind of old-fashioned. "We're having phone sex," he said, as if Matt hadn't started it.

 

"Yes."

"Have you done this - just this - before?" Zach was still stroking himself slowly.

 

"Not in years. Never with anyone who meant something," Matt murmured.

 

If he had been able to think about it, Zach would've figured out that Matt and Simon had clearly started - at least this kind of thing - when other ways of being intimate via technology had been an option. But right now, he only had about enough brain power to know this was new, and only theirs.

"If I was feeling merciless," Matt was still speaking softly into the phone, "I'd make you wait. Make you use lube and spend hours stroking that thick shaft. Finger that tight little hole of yours," and Zach would have, even if he'd said to now. "Lucky for you, I'm not. Not this time," and that was enough to know that it would happen again, even in Zach's lust-fogged mind.

 

"Thank you," Zach moaned out, his fingers still the only point of contact to his cock.

 

"Push the sweats down. I only want you coming in your pants when I'm there," Matt said.

 

It took only a moment before Zach was staring down at his cock, thick, hard and red. He knew the effect Matt had on him, but the visual evidence after all the intimate talk was somehow more.

 

"You know the best way to get yourself off. Talk to me while you do it," Matt told him.

 

It felt like it took forever, yet was over in just a few moments, as Zach fell into the rhythm that was familiar from too long ago to pinpoint the exact moment he'd known it. He was so turned on, so needy, that he spurted all over himself, not even sure he'd actually made all that much sense to Matt as he talked and moaned through it.

 

He lay limp after, barely able to do much but concentrate on breathing. He'd get up soon. Clean up the mess.

 

"I'm still hard," came loud and clear through his phone.

 

"Make yourself come the same way. Let me hear," Zach replied, he could handle that.

 

Matt's moans were more throaty than Zach's, but no less sexy, and had he been capable, Zach might have gotten hard again.

 

"How can you be this sexy that far away?" Zach asked.

 

"Talent," Matt answered, echoing Zach's answer earlier.

 

A laugh from Zach, an admonishment from Matt to clean himself up, and the moment was gone.

 

They talked a little longer, made plans for when they'd be in the same place, and Zach had that pang of sadness as they hung up.

 

He might have gone into this with eyes open. But once in a while, he wished he hadn't had to.


End file.
